It is well known that certain particulate materials have been used to extinguish a class A, B and C fire. These materials are generally used in a fire extinguisher that projects the particulate material onto the fire through the use of an inert gas carrier, such as nitrogen. When the material is sufficiently heated by the fire, it reacts to produce a gas component that snuff the flames.